


Corpus meum

by JoyControluce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Caretaker Sam Winchester, Embarrassed Dean Winchester, Feeding, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Sam Winchester Takes Care of Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Qualcosa decisamente non va.Sam osserva il bicchiere sul tavolo e la mano di suo fratello.Si muove piano.Sembra rigida, legnosa. Dean fatica a chiudere le falangi sul vetro e quando finalmente ci riesce, l'acqua straborda sul tavolo, sotto la vibrazione di uno sforzo eccessivo.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Corpus meum

_Post 14x02_

_Aftermath of Possession_

_Linguaggio colorito_

_Sam feeds Dean_

_Scritta per la Fluffinessexplosion Challenge, gruppo facebook Hurt/Comfort Italia._

_Prompt: Personaggio A accetta le cure solo se è personaggio B che lo cura._

**Corpus meum**

Sam lo sospetta per la prima volta quando parcheggia l'auto e scende per raggiungere il motel: dal lato del passeggero lo sportello rimane chiuso.

Rimane un istante interdetto, ed è sua madre ad aprirlo, prima che possa farlo lui stesso.

Si avvicina però -perché c'è qualcosa di sbagliato nel modo in cui la mano di Dean si appoggia alla cornice del portellone- gli afferra il gomito e lo sostiene mentre scende.

“Tutto bene, tesoro?” gli chiede sua madre.

Dean annuisce e si appoggia a lui pesantemente, muovendo le gambe a fatica come se si trovasse immerso fino alla vita in un pantano.

Sam scambia con sua madre uno sguardo allarmato, poi passa il braccio attorno alla vita di Dean e varca la porta del motel, sostenendo la maggior parte del suo peso.

***

Qualcosa decisamente non va.

Sam osserva il bicchiere sul tavolo e la mano di suo fratello.

Si muove piano.

Sembra rigida, legnosa; Dean fatica a chiudere le falangi sul vetro e quando finalmente ci riesce, l'acqua straborda sul tavolo, sotto la vibrazione di uno sforzo eccessivo.

“Dean...” inizia preoccupato.

“Sto bene, Sam” lo interrompe subito suo fratello. “Devo solo... riprendere confidenza con...”

“Il tuo corpo?”

Dean appoggia anche l'altra mano sul bicchiere e annuisce.

Una goccia di sudore gli inumidisce la tempia: ha la fronte contratta dallo sforzo.

Il bicchiere si solleva dal tavolo di pochi centimetri e vi ripiomba subito dopo con un tonfo sordo, nonostante le dieci dita che Dean gli ha avvolto attorno.

Sam trattiene il fiato mentre l'acqua si allarga sul tavolo inzuppando le maniche della camicia bianca che suo fratello sta ancora indossando.

“Cazzo!” sbotta Dean sbattendo il pugno sul tavolo e Sam pensa che se riesce a fare quello, sarà solo questione di tempo perché torni ad una completa motilità.

Lo spera.

Afferra uno strofinaccio e si china per asciugare il tavolo.

“È sicuramente momentaneo, Dean” tenta.

“Ma davvero?!” esplode di nuovo quello. “Non mi risulta che tu abbia avuto problemi a riprendere possesso del tuo corpo dopo che...”

Sam si blocca con lo straccio bagnato tra le mani.

“Dopo che Lucifero si è impossessato di me?” sussurra senza guardarlo negli occhi. “Non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza all'inferno, credimi. O forse ti riferivi a Gadreel?”

Le labbra di Dean si piegano in un lamento strozzato, il suo volto si contrae.

“Dannazione!” grida.

Si alza di scatto con movimenti spezzati, rovescia la sedia e tutto ciò che si trova sul tavolo nel tentativo di sostenersi e alla fine rovina sul pavimento, prima che Sam riesca ad afferrarlo.

***

“Tempo.” Sam ci riprova con aria convinta.

Dean, seduto sul bordo del letto, gli avambracci posati sulle ginocchia e le mani mollemente abbandonate nel vuoto, solleva gli occhi sul suo volto.

“La soluzione è il _tempo_ ” continua. “Rowena ne è convinta. Secondo lei sei già fortunato a non essere in uno stato vegetativo.”

“Fantastico” le labbra di Dean si piegano in una smorfia. “Devo ricordarmi di ringraziare Michael per questa premura.”

Sam s'inginocchia di fronte a lui e solleva una bottiglietta d'acqua.

“La tengo io per te” gli dice. “Tu pensa solo a bere.”

“Neanche per sogno!” tuona Dean Winchester. “Dammi qua.”

Il tono è perentorio e Sam non può fare a meno di assecondarlo, e per un momento la mano di Dean sembra rivestire alla perfezione il contenitore di plastica. Suo fratello gli rivolge uno sguardo carico di speranza che Sam gli restituisce prontamente.

Finché il suo braccio non riprende a tremare e la bottiglia si accartoccia tra le sue dita, sputando una fontana d'acqua sui suoi pantaloni e sul pavimento.

“Cristo Santo!” impreca di nuovo Dean.

Sam gli sfila gentilmente di mano ciò che resta della bottiglia e sparisce nel bagno del motel per riemergere subito dopo con un paio di asciugamani.

“Dean” azzarda, tamponando delicatamente i suoi pantaloni “se preferisci che sia mamma a rimanere con te, sappi che io non... È proprio nella stanza accanto e-”

“Stai scherzando, vero?!” lo interrompe lui, poi si passa entrambe le mani tremanti tra i capelli.

“Giurami che non gli dirai nulla” aggiunge.

Sam sospira profondamente.

“Va bene” promette. “A patto che tu mi permetta di aiutarti.”

Dean solleva il viso e annuisce in modo a malapena percettibile, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Per Sam è già un'enorme conquista.

“Quanto tempo durerà?” gli chiede poi con un filo di voce.

“Secondo Rowena è questione di qualche giorno.”

“E cosa facciamo nel frattempo?”

La sua voce è roca e gutturale, e Sam potrebbe giurarlo, il panico sta avendo la meglio su di lui.

Posa la mano sulla sua e la stringe appena, poi afferra un nuovo bicchiere e torna a inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui.

“Per prima cosa, bevi” gli dice, accostandoglielo alle labbra. “Dopodiché, ti racconterò una storia.”

Le sopracciglia di suo fratello si sollevano vertiginosamente e Sam non saprebbe dire se sia più minaccioso o interrogativo.

Gli sorride con aria innocente e Dean assottiglia lo sguardo.

Dura solo un istante, poi una mano rigida si posa sul suo polso e finalmente suo fratello beve.

***

“Mi stai dicendo che nel periodo in cui ero da Sonny, papà rimase gravemente ferito?”

Sam muove le dita sui piccoli bottoni della camicia di suo fratello.

Li libera dalle asole, uno dopo l'altro.

Tiene gli occhi bassi, non vuole che Dean si senta in imbarazzo se può evitarlo.

“Non era una ferita grave, a dire il vero” chiarisce mentre sbottona anche i polsini e sfila le maniche dalla sue braccia. “Però fece infezione.”

Dean inclina la testa incuriosito.

Anche la maglietta è bagnata, Sam ne afferra i lembi sui fianchi, la strattona leggermente per sfilarla dai calzoni e gliela toglie.

Dean rabbrividisce e Sam si affretta a infilargliene un'altra asciutta. Una delle sue. Non ha altro a disposizione.

“Andammo da Bobby, ovviamente” prosegue, posando le dita leggere sulla cerniera dei suoi pantaloni. “Ma quando lui capì che tu non eri con noi, divenne una furia.”

Dean gli rivolge uno sguardo stupito.

“Davvero?” gli chiede.

“Appoggiati a me per un attimo” s'interrompe Sam, e quando suo fratello si sposta in avanti, gli sfila i calzoni da sotto il sedere.

Dean è talmente incredulo che nemmeno se ne accorge. Sam sorride, annuendo.

“Cacciò tra le mani di papà una scatola di antibiotici per la ferita e gli gridò di andarsene e di non farsi rivedere fino a quando non ti avesse ritrovato” conferma, mentre fa scendere la stoffa bagnata dai ginocchi piegati finché non è completamente arrotolata attorno alle sue caviglie.

“Ma...” sul volto di Dean si forma un'espressione interrogativa.

Sam si china sui suoi piedi e finalmente lo libera dai pantaloni.

“Non so se sapesse la verità, anche se credo che fosse molto probabile” chiarisce scostando lenzuola e coperte. “Infilati sotto” gli dice. “Così non prenderai freddo.”

Dean si sposta fino ad appoggiare la schiena alla testata del letto e Sam lo aiuta a infilare le gambe sotto le coperte.

Gli concede un paio di colpetti rassicuranti sul ginocchio e si alza per raggiungere il tavolo.

“Dunque andammo in un motel, e papà stava davvero male” seguita, mentre armeggia con le buste che si è fatto consegnare nella stanza. Poi torna accanto a Dean con ciotola, cucchiaio e tovagliolo e si siede sul bordo del letto. “Mi chiese di ripulire la ferita; l'avevo visto fare a te molte volte.”

Questa volta Sam non riesce a distrarlo abbastanza, l'espressione di suo fratello si oscura nell'istante in cui realizza cosa sta facendo.

Sam decide d'ignorarla, gli mette tra le mani il tovagliolo e gira il cucchiaio nella ciotola lentamente.

“Buttò giù gli antibiotici, ma nonostante questo, la febbre durante la notte peggiorò e al mattino papà non si reggeva in piedi.”

Solleva il cucchiaio e lo riposa subito dopo, e nel frattempo spera che suo fratello non se ne sia accorto, ma anche le sue mani tremano e non ha neanche la scusa della possessione angelica.

Quando solleva lo sguardo, scopre che Dean lo sta fissando.

“Va bene, Sammy” sussurra lieve.

E avere il suo permesso lo fa tornare a respirare.

“Insomma, la mattina dopo” riprende con animo un po' più leggero “papà usò le forze che gli rimanevano per andare in bagno e poi sprofondò di nuovo nel letto.”

Mescola ancora la zuppa con il cucchiaio e dopo averlo sollevato lo porta lentamente alle labbra di suo fratello.

Dean stringe tra le mani il tovagliolo e apre la bocca.

“È buona?” gli chiede Sam dopo un istante.

Dean gli propina una smorfia decisamente esplicativa.

Vorrebbe ribattere, ma suo fratello gli fa cenno di proseguire con la storia e Sam non ha così tanta voglia di sfidare la sorte.

“Mi chiese di preparare qualcosa di leggero da mangiare” seguita quindi. “Io gli preparai una zuppa che avevo visto fare a te.”

Gli porta un altro cucchiaio alla bocca e lo osserva deglutire.

“Mi stai dicendo che...” azzarda Dean, sgranando gli occhi.

Sam questa volta si concede di ridere apertamente.

“Sì” conferma. “Una volta pronto, lo imboccai come sto facendo con te.”

Dean lo guarda sconcertato e ingoia altre tre cucchiaiate senza neanche rendersene conto.

“Non riesco a crederlo, Sammy” commenta infine.

“Non era contento, in effetti” concorda Sam.

“Lo immagino” se ne esce Dean, mentre un'espressione divertita si stampa finalmente sul suo viso.

“Comunque” riprende Sam seguitando ad imboccarlo “la sera stava abbastanza bene da poter fare da solo, ma sai cosa si preoccupò di dirmi non appena riuscì a sedersi al tavolo?”

Dean scuote la testa con la bocca piena e lo guarda com'è solito guardare i suoi film preferiti.

“ _Figliolo_ , mi disse, _non voglio che tu racconti questa cosa a tuo fratello_ , e il suo tono era talmente serio e terrificante che non riuscii nemmeno a deglutire la zuppa che stavamo mangiando” conclude Sam.

Dean scoppia a ridere e lui lo segue a ruota, la ciotola è quasi vuota e il sollievo che Sam prova è talmente potente che non sa più per cosa sta ridendo.

“Me lo fece giurare, Dean!” rimarca, piegato sul letto mentre le risate gli squassano il petto.

Dean ride fino alle lacrime e quando l'eco di quelle risate di spegne, Sam posa di nuovo la mano sul suo ginocchio e dopo una lieve pressione si alza per raggiungere l'angolo cucina.

“Non sopportava che tu lo sapessi debole” aggiunge, ed è sicuro che anche Dean provi qualcosa del genere nei suoi confronti e in quelli di mamma.

“Hai infranto la promessa.”

La voce di Dean gli arriva alle spalle mentre ancora sta armeggiando davanti alla cucina, dopo un istante si volta e ritorna al suo fianco.

“Sì bé, era per una buona causa” gli risponde sedendosi, poi gli mostra il piatto con un'enorme fetta di torta. “Vuoi guardare un po' di tv, ora?” gli chiede.

Fine.


End file.
